The Good Life
by Agrabah's Princess
Summary: The wolf pack watches their grandchildren. One Shot. For the Black Pack Challenge.


AN: This is for the Black Pack Challenge, I hope everyone enjoys it! Especially wolfpull85!

Title: The Good Life  
Author: Anlaria Onyx  
For: wolfpull85  
Rating: G  
Three Things Wanted: Aging Pack, Children, Hula Hoops  
Three Things Not Wanted: Imprinting, Bella, Angst  
Summary: The Pack watches their grandchildren.

It was a bright day in the Pacific Northwest, a beautiful rarity to those who lived there. Sitting on the modest porch of a slightly rundown home in the center of the Quileute Reservation were five old men. They all shared the same deep copper skin but they were all varying sizes with ranging amounts of gray in their hair. The men were looking out over a large front yard filled with no less than a dozen children.

"Grampa watch this!!" One of the older boys cried, jumping and waving toward his grandfather.

Embry Call straightened up and looked at his first born grandchild, his oldest daughter's son. "I'm watching, Ben." He called out, smiling uncontrollably. When Ben was sure he had his grandfathers attention he grabbed the hula-hoop and spun it fast around his hips, then started working his skinny body so the hula-hoop made its way to his neck, where he spun it for a few seconds before it fell. "That's pretty good." Embry said proudly.

Ben looked absolutely aghast. "Pretty good? It's awesome!" He proclaimed knowingly.

Embry held his hands up in defeat. "Your right, I'm sorry." He agreed quickly.

"Don't they make you feel old?" Jared complained, with a pout as he looked out over his old face.

"Nah, they keep us young." Seth countered grinning.

"Speak for yourself. Tommy and Mary used me as a trampoline last week and I'm still walking funny." Paul grumbled, reaching behind him to massage his back.

"I didn't notice anything." Embry said with a hint of concern.

"That's because he's been walking like an injured moose since his last birthday." Sam said under his breath with a wide grin.

They all howled in laughter, even Paul who had lost some of his harshness over the years. Before they could even finish laughing Seth's five-year-old granddaughter ran into his lap and started crying on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Pumpkin?" Seth cooed, rubbing her back.

Elise pulled away from Seth's shoulder and wiped her face. "Papa, Allie says my freckles mean I'm a witch and I'm gonna get killed!" She cried panicked.

Paul stood as fast as his old body would let him and he ambled down the stairs. "Alexandra Beatrice Woodburn, get your skinny ass over here!" He yelled as he eased down each step. Allie, a small but mischievous girl looked up to Paul and quickly started running toward the backyard. "Don't make me chase you!" He yelled trying to follow her with the same speed but knew he would never win. He looked around for his oldest grandchild and found him playing with one of Sam's grandsons. "Damien, go get your sister." He bellowed, pointing toward the packyard.

Damien and Nathan were almost complete opposites. Nathan was normal height with a little extra weight, while Damien was very tall and skinny with think glasses. "But, we're in the middle of saving the Republic!" Damien told him indignantly.

Paul ignored the fact that his nine-year-old grandson was reenacting Star Wars and pointed toward his fleeing granddaughter. "Go," He ordered lowly and seriously.

Damien huffed but dropped the stick he was using as a lightsabre and ran after his little sister. Two minutes later Damien came back dragging Allie by her foot. Damien was back to playing with Nathan as soon as Paul had his hands on Allie. He forced his son's daughter to apologize to young Elise and then sent her into the house before he 'beat her back into pre-school'.

"When does school start again? Better yet, why did we all agree to watch these monsters?" Paul asked incredulously as he plopped back into his lawn chair.

"Its payback for all the crap we did to our parents." Sam said knowingly.

"Well we're fucked." Paul grumbled.

"Not in front of the baby!" Seth hissed, pointing to the play pen where a bundle of pink and jet-black hair slept soundly.

"She's two months old. And sleeping." Paul said blankly.

"Yeah, well they are starting to say they can remember stuff from this age." Seth said with dead seriousness.

Paul snorted and shook his head. Even after decades, Seth still believed what he was told. "Yeah, and I'm a fourteen year old girl." He said dryly.

Jared tried to start laughing again but it turned into a loud, chesty cough. "Good grief, when did we turn into old men?" He asked once he caught his breath.

His brothers started to think about the question that had just bee laid before them when a tall, slender form stalked up to them. "The day you found your wives." Leah told them laughingly.

Leah hadn't changed a bit. Literally. She had kept phasing even when everyone else had stopped. "Look what the cat dragged in." Embry said grinning.

"This coming from the one who actually looks like they were dragged." Leah countered smartly.

Embry growled sourly while everyone else broke into fits of laughter. Leah sat on the arm of Seth's chair and looked out at all of the kids.

"Did they double from the last time I was here?" She asked amazed.

Jared let out a long breath. "Practically." He answered.

"Where's Quil?" Leah asked looking around the porch.

"Down in Napa visiting his oldest." Embry answered feeling a little nostalgic.

Ben ran up to Leah a few seconds later, bouncing enthusiastically. "Leah! Leah! Come hula-hoop with me!" He asked hopefully.

"Why not Grampa?" Leah asked looking over her shoulder to Embry.

"Because he can't do it anymore, he's old." Ben answered with a frown.

"Ooh, burn." Leah muttered smiling. Embry frowned deeply. "Sure thing Benny." She laughed, rustling the little boy's hair.

Ben looked up at Leah sternly. "It's just Ben." He said seriously.

"Pardon me." Leah said trying not to laugh then followed Ben down to the lawn and started playing with the hula hoop.

Watching Leah easily keep up with the kids Sam looked to his brothers thoughtfully. "You think she's happy?" He asked seriously.

Seth looked over to his big sister and nodded surely. "Yeah," He answered knowingly. "If she wasn't she wouldn't come back every month." He pointed out. They all grumbled in agreement. "Think everything turned out okay?" He asked worryingly, looking around at the rest of the pack.

Jared slapped his shoulder. "Don't worry so much Seth, your too old." He laughed.

"_We're_ too old." Seth corrected.

Jared snorted. "Speak for yourself." He said proudly, trying to flex the muscles in his arms.

"Alright then, lets battle to see who's the 'youngest'." Paul offered grinning. He was still up for a fight, even in his old age.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Embry asked expectantly.

Seth looked over to the abandoned hula hoops and smiled wickedly at the rest of his pack.

"No," Sam said sternly.

Paul teased Sam until he caved in and agreed to join the 'battle' to see who was actually youngest. The kids were all too happy to give up their toys to watch their grandfathers make fools of themselves. After a quick refresher on how to hula hoop from their grandchildren they were all in a circle facing each other, trying to hula hoop without throwing out a hip.

The children cheered on their grandfathers, or at least the ones that could talk or had a long enough attention span.

They were three minutes into the Battle of Hula Hoops when Emily's white sedan pulled up. Emily, Kim and Rachel climbed out of the car and looked out at the scene before them in complete confusion.

"What on earth are you all doing?" Emily asked amazed while Leah still howled in laughter from the ground.

Seth shrugged as much as he could and smiled. "Being boys." He answered simply.

They might have been getting on in years, but somehow they had managed to not age a day.

AN: Review!


End file.
